falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Flare (Heroes)
|statusintro = Alive |eyes = Pink |mane = Yellow and Green |coat = Light Blue |cutie mark = A Book|statuscurrent = }}Flare is an Enclave Remnant and one of Hired Gun's companions. History Background Flare was born into the Enclave Remnants, a group of Pegasus ponies that defected from the Grand Pegasus Enclave. Growing up, Flare learned how to use various advanced weapons and technologies, such as power armor. Flare displayed an affinity for storytelling, earning him his cutie mark. Flare participated in numerous missions with the Remnants, coming into occasional conflict with other groups, like the local contingent of Steel Rangers. Flare was responsible for killing a large portion of the Steel Rangers, non-combatant personnel, greatly reducing their numbers. This has put a permanent enmity between the Remnants and Rangers, ever since. Flare was also captured by raiders once, though he was fortunately in his power armor, though unable to escape. One of the raiders managed to pry off the protective plating on one of his knees and do severe, permanent damage. Eventually, Flare grew depressed with the Remnants and his past actions, getting involved with drug dealers and using excessive amounts of 'recreational' drugs. Present Day Flare is first encountered when Hired Gun is sent to get him to quit the drugs. The Finishers hired Hired Gun, hoping that by this action, they can forge more favorable relations with the Remnants. Flare agrees to quit drugs, on the condition that his drug dealer is killed, so he can't fall back on his old habits. Hired, Flare and Serenity track down the drug dealers, but Serenity is injured in the crossfire. Flare and the Finishers arrange for emergency transport for Serenity via a Vertibuck. Flare also goes through Detox and is purged of any lingering drugs. Flare accompanies Hired Gun, assisting her in her missions. He also helps her escape Dise when she is finished working for the Mustangs and kills their leader Roy Mustang. Flare provides aerial support, killing, distracting or blocking off pursuing ponies, belonging to the Baises. The trio enters a series of dangerous tunnels at the edge of Dise, where they discover a mysterious orb that gives them haunting visions. They eventually escape the tunnels and prepare to relax, when a patrol of Steel Rangers ambushes and captures them. The trio later escape the Rangers, Flare is ordered to escape with Serenity, whilst Hired Gun lures the Rangers away. Flare does as he is instructed, carrying Serenity away. Flare later returns, along with Mr. House's employee, High Stakes. Flare, Hired, Serenity and High Stakes board a boat, taking them up the Snakehead river. When they arrive at the settlement at the top of the river also called Snakehead, they discover Steel Rangers searching for Flare. Flare lures away the Rangers, allowing Hired Gun to continue to Karkhoof to fulfill her contract with Mr. House. Flare eventually meets up with Hired Gun several days later, arriving to pick her up and revealing he is a full member of the Remnants again. It is eventually revealed the Flare has been spying on Hired, upsetting her and causing her to send him away for a time. Flare finds Hired Gun in an orphanage/school beneath Dise, discovering her kissing an alicorn, Platinum Haze, much to his amusement. Flare accompanies Hired to Bridle Hope, where they are to make a deal with the town's new leaders, the Crimson Hoof, which will allow traders to pass through the town without paying any kind of toll/tax. They pass through Timber which has been destroyed by the Steel Rangers, who are under new leadership. Flare helps kill several of the Steel Rangers in town, before departing with Hired Gun. Upon reaching Bridle Hope, Flare and the others are captured and meet the Crimson Hoof's leaders, Summer Silk and Smooth Tongue. Flare joins Hired when they are supposed to convince the local residents barricaded in the local casino to surrender, but helps in attacking the Crimson Hoof and letting the ponies escape. Flare tries to rescue Hired, after she is shot and captured by the Crimson Hoof and sold to the Steel Rangers. The Rangers capture Flare and Serenity, forcing them to join Hired inside the Timber facility, which is notably dangerous. Flare encounters numerous threats inside Timber, particularly hostile robots and hallucinogenic dreams. Flare, Hired and Serenity meet Simple Heart, a war-era test subject who eventually allows them to leave, the facility. Part way through escaping, Simple Heart either changes his mind or another presence controls the robots that assault Flare and the group. They finally escape the Timber facility, before they return to Bridle Hope and finalize the deal they were supposed to make with Mr. House. Flare receives a note left for him by High Stakes, revealing to Hired and Serenity that they had been lovers. Flare is sent ahead to inform Mr. House of the situation and to send her help. Flare does deliver the data and get help for Hired, but his depression over High Stakes pushes him to use drugs again and have sex with other stallions. He is discovered drunk and high when Hired finally returns to Dise and is promptly thrown out of Hired's apartment until he is sober again. Flare accompanies Hired to the peace treaty signing between the NCA and Minotaurs, he loses Hired and Serenity but rescues them after they kill a giant radscorpion queen. Traits Appearance Flare has a light blue coat and a green and blond mane. His eyes are pink and his cutie mark is a book. Personality Flare is a very friendly and cheerful stallion, often acting goofy and doing things like flying upside down. He enjoys storytelling and is loyal to those who have been loyal to him or proven to be worth trusting, like Hired. He is also fond of foals, especially Serenity. He is homosexual, preferring the company of stallions when having sex. Skills Flare is a skilled flyer and a well trained soldier. He is especially skilled in using explosive weapons and can use power armor. Equipment Flare owns a set of Enclave power armor and wields the unique,custom battle-saddle, Bunker Buster. Bunker Buster is a pair of grenade rifles which flare can fire with deadly precision. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Main Characters Category:Enclave Remnants Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Fallout: Equestria - Heroes Category:Heroes